Ron's Revenge
by cap red
Summary: When Harry is betrayed by someone he loved, it is Ron who deals with the one who did it. Not Slash.


AN: Hi all. This was inspired by another fic (I can't remember which one. It might have been several) where Harry was cheated on or used in some way. I wanted to showcase Ron's loyalty to Harry by showing how he dealt with someone like that, and this little idea came to my mind. This fictional female character could be anyone so feel free to put any identity you wish to her. I was just thinking generic person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was filled to the bursting, each and every table occupied when a man walked in. He stood framed in the door for just a moment, his eyes sweeping the premise before landing on someone on the opposite side of the room. He pushed through the crowds determinedly, each step measured. As he walked the general noise and bustle ground to a stop and each and everyone that he passed turned to stare at him in curiosity and not a little fear.

That man was Ron Weasley and quite simply he was furious. His rage practically rolled off of him and there was a crackle of magic in the air. One of his hands clenched tightly around a rolled up newspaper. He may not have been Harry Potter but he had been in nearly every major battle of the war and both his skill and his temper were well known. Few wanted to get on his bad side and the crowd of people inside the Cauldron wanted to watch the unfolding drama.

They didn't have to wait long as he reached his target. It was a blonde woman holding court amongst a crowd of admirers. As Ron approached she tilted her head to the side and smiled mockingly at him. Insipid creature.

Ron came to a halt right in front of her. The entire room was silent. Then Ron took the paper he was holding in his hand and threw it before her. She glanced at it and glanced at him. She raised an eyebrow.

Ron's temper was infamous but few had ever seen him truly angry. This _girl _was about to. His voice went very cool and very quiet as he said, "You whore."

The girl didn't say anything to that. She just giggled a cheerful little laugh and those around her laughed nervously with her. Ron glared at them and they instantly stopped.

When she eventually stopped laughing, she leant back in her chair and with a flick of her luscious hair said, "Ron, Darling, can you blame me? You know how it is. One must do what they must to gain a living."

Darling. One of her little pet names. She'd been fond of them, had used them always. Harry had always being so awkward when she did. He'd turn bright red but slowly he'd begun to return the names. He'd called her such sweet things.

All of which were listed in that paper.

Ron thought of the night before. Harry had been so happy. He'd finally decided to take it to the next level. He'd thought that she was someone special. He'd been so nervous and Ron had spent hours trying to calm him down. It was a big step for Harry; for all that he was twenty-one. When she arrived, Ron had given him a slap on his back and left for a boy's night out with Neville. Harry deserved to have the flat that they shared to himself.

He'd not expected to return the next morning to find Harry sitting alone at the breakfast table an open newspaper in front of him, looking as if his heart had been broken.

It was in all the papers. Harry and _her _going at it. There were pictures in all its lurid detail. She was almost entirely blurred but Harry was fully visible except for his most intimate regions. It didn't take long to hunt down other magazines which were not nearly so kind. She had done it. She'd left in the middle of the night whilst Harry was asleep to make her deadlines. Harry had woken not only to an empty bed but to the shock of the ultimate betrayal. He would have done anything for her and she stabbed him in the back.

Ron wasted no time in calling Hermione over. She'd not seen the papers yet but when she did she was furious. Harry just sat there, in his chair, but eventually Hermione got him to talk. When he finally broke down in her arms, Ron's anger grew to new, unheard of heights. Not even Voldemort had ever made him that angry. Harry had told her that he loved her. He'd asked her to marry him.

That evil, little..._Scarlet Woman!_

He knew where she would be. She was always there at this time of the day. She had said it was to make contacts so that she could get all the information she needed for her 'articles'. Yeah right!

So he went to make the little cow pay for hurting his friend.

Hermione was at the flat consoling a weeping Harry. She had wanted to come with, but Ron had argued that someone needed to be with him and Hermione was better able than him. Ron would be the first to admit that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Plus, Hermione just didn't pull of frightening very well; for all that she was the smartest witch of the age. She was rather small and when she got really angry her hair tended to frizz. Ron was scared of that but people who didn't really know her just thought it was funny.

Ron however could be positively terrifying. He was an absolute bear of a man whose brute strength alone was impressive and once he'd actually started trying he was no slouch at spell work. He'd once single-handedly taken out twelve Death Eaters. Few people could boast the same.

He pulled himself to his full height and stared down at her. He didn't say anything but looked at the newspaper and glared. His unsaid accusation hung in the air.

Is it any wonder that the bitches smile faltered for just a second, before she said dismissively, "Oh, please. He should be grateful towards me. The boy needed to get laid. Frankly, it is embarrassing that the Boy-Who-Lived was a virgin."

Something that now the entire world knew, much to his mortification. The pictures made it blatantly obvious with all his fumbling about.

"He _trusted _you!"

And there was the worst crime. Harry didn't have the best of luck with relationships. Most people were either fan girls or would be assassins. Harry had thought that she was different and welcomed her into his inner circle with open arms. He had told her things; things that he had never told anyone, not even Ron. To wake up and find it all printed in black and white in every newspaper was more than he could bear. A reporter, paid to dig up the dirt and willing to do anything needed to get it, and boy did she get it.

She didn't look the least contrite, just tossed her hair and said, "Oh well."

If anything the silence became heavier. He pulled out his wand, willing to curse her. The words were on the tip of his tongue, the spell was poised and no one would blame him. The people loved Harry. They wanted to know everything about him sure, even the things that they didn't have a right to know, but they would have no qualms on harming the person getting them that information, not if when doing so that person had hurt Harry.

For the first time the girl showed real fear. She shrank back in her chair, her pretty face pale in the light, and a gasp was on her lips. Ron changed the curse, and with a wave of the wand it was done. The change was complete.

There was a gasp from around them and those sitting next to her instinctively shrank away. Her admiring glances turned to looks of disgust.

Ron lowered his wand and didn't bother to even look at his handiwork. He knew that the spell had worked. Instead he turned around and walked towards the door. He heard her shouting behind him, "What is it? What did you do? What have you done to me?"

Just as he stepped outside he heard an ear splitting shriek. Someone had told her or perhaps she had conjured a mirror. Her punishment had been fitting. Her beauty is what she prized and so it was that which he had taken away. Her golden hair was turned grey, and limp. Her flawless skin became pockmarked and lined. Her lips became chapped and her nose became hooked. Her body enlarged, until rolls of fat stretched out from underneath once formfitting clothes. She became on the outside what she always had been within.

The spell wasn't permanent. Ron didn't have that skill. But he did have enough power to make it last long enough. A month. Perhaps two. Unless of course she begged Ron to remove it but then he never would.

He never would do anything to help someone who had hurt his best mate.


End file.
